Live for love or love for death?
by LupsandTnks
Summary: James has finally found the girl he wants to marry.. but will he be able to get Snape away from her? Who is this new guy that keeps talking to Lily? The story of how James and Lily fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

INTRO

James ran across the grounds and into the forest. The only sounds he could here was the cold wind scraping at his ears as he gained speed. It was freezing out, about 10 below. He could see his breathe rise in the air as he ran. Bolts of pain ran up and down his chest. He saw a tree big enough to hide behind just ahead of him. He took cover under its frozen branches. His hands held his head visously. The pain was unbearable. His head was throbbing from running so fast. He turned hugging the tree for support. His heart beat ran through his head and then stopped. He started to take deep breaths in as he relaxed. His face was wet with sweat. He took off his glasses and cleaned them with the edge of his shirt. He had gotten Snape good this time. Too good. James had actually gotten Severus mad enough to chase him with his wand at full throttle. He had embarressed Snape bad this time.

That day, James had been talking with his best freind Sirius while taking glances in the direction of a girl sitting near the lake when he saw Snape walk out of the school and towards a girl that was sitting on the rock across from him. James knew this girl. Her name was Helen. She was in Hufflepuff. Snape had gone up to her and started to talk. Helen gave him a dirty look but Snape didn't realize it. He just kept on talking. How could James give up an opportunity like this? He had pulled out his wand and yelled a spell that made his voice quite high. Helen kind of gave Snape a dirty look and walked off. Luckily, Snape turned just in time to see James putting his wand away. This ment war. Snape started to chase James furiously.

Now it had been three hours that Snape had been chasing him. James had came out of the forest and had actually made it to the steps of the castle before he saw Snape hiding behind the door. He had started to chase him again. This time when he knew for sure that Snape had gone back inside to his dormitories, he came out and went up to the Gryffindor tower. When he had said the password to the fat lady, ( mushroom cake) he climed through the hole and into the commonroom. it had been a long day.

PLEASE GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

James awoke the next morning just in time to see Sirius walking out of the dorm.

"Oi!" James yelled. " Where ya off to?"

Sirius turned around and looked down at James.

" It's about time you woke up.. considering the night you had last night" he gave a short laugh.

" It wasn't my fault. That jerk chased me past midnight" answered James, while slipping on his glasses that lay on the table next to him.

" You deserved it to." said Remus, now walking into the room holding a small package between his arms. " You should learn to stay out of people's private lives." he said. James looked at Lupin with a glare.

" I wasn't interfering in no ones lives Moony.. I was just helping a woman in distress" James said sitting up and slipping his robes on.

" It looked to me that she needn't no help.. she looked fine without you." Lupin said placing the package into his trunk.

" That's what you think" James said.

Sirius, who looke rather annoyed around this time, kicked the ground in front of him. James and Remus looked up.

" Ok, now that you guys are done _chit chatting_, I'm starving over here.. Let's get downstairs before there's no food left."

The three of them walked downstairs and into the commonroom. A small group of girls where just coming down the girl stairs and into the commonroom where James and Sirius stopped to watch. Lupin, realizing that his friends were no longer walking beside him turned around.

" Let's go" he said " Sirius, I thought you were _Starving._" Sirius looked at Lupin and nodded.

" Let's go eat James." he said. James started to follow his friends out of the commonroom before he was stopped abruptly.

"James!" yelled a farmilar voice. James turned around and smiled raising his eyebrows to Lily Evans, who was walking rather angrily towards them. James's smile vanished just as fast as a lightning bolt.

" Why do you have to be so rude to Severus?" She asked angrily." What has he done to you?" She asked. Her hands were on her hips and she was staring into his eyes vigorously. James just looked down at her and then smiled.

" What has he done to me? He came to this school didn't he?" He said. Lily blew a burst of air out of her mouth and hissed.

" It's just typical of you! You always have to turn everything into a joke! One of these days your deeds are going to come strait back at you!" She said, nudging his shoulder abruptly as she turned past him angrily her friends followed. James thought for a second. He turned around as she walked by.

" You know you love me!" hey yelled.

"keep dreaming James. No one would love you even if you used the strongest potion." she said behind her. As she passed Remus, she smiled at him and said hello. Remus answered with a nod of his head and Lily left the commonroom and out of the portrait.

"See that? She touched me." James said mockingly touching his shoulder lovingly.

" your to full of yourself" Sirius said smiling.

When they got down to the Great Hall it was crowded. They should of gotten up earlier. The place felt like a steam room. The enchanted cieling showed a bright sunny day with clouds only in the distance. As the three of them walked past the Slytherin table James could here them whispering. Severus Snape was sitting at the end of the table. His face covered by his greasy hair. He sat alone staring over a book, most likely potions. He was scribbling in it like it was a diary when James perfectly knew that it was a textbook. Snape looked up as he heard his classmates whispering. He looked strait into James's eyes with pure hatred. It looked as if he would do anything just to kill him. James shivered and shrugged his shoulders towards Snape in a way that showed pure enjoyment.

The three of them got to the Gryffindor table and found a seat between a tall stubby girl with red hair and a boy that looked as if he was to old to be at this school. As soon as they sat down the room quietened. It was James, Remus, and Sirius's seventh year at Hogwarts. James was thrilled that this would be his last year but he didn't know how slow it was going to go. He didn't know what Lied ahead for him in the near future.

REVIEWS PLEASE! I NEED OPINIONS TO HELP ME IN LATER CHAPTERS!


	3. Chapter 3

Small, pale face.

Deep green -beautiful- eyes.

Red, flaming hair.

Lily Evans.

I wrote her name on the desk with my pencil, sighing. I looked up to see Sirius glaring at me, a sly smirk on his face. He rolled his eyes. The bell rang. Were we in class?

I stood up with everyone else, smiling to myself. I looked up to see her standing right in front of me. Her hair was back in a knot, and her eyes told me that I had been caught. She glanced down at my desk, then looked up. I swear I saw a smirk. She rolled her eyes, dropped a paper on my desk and then left with her friends. Once I got my heart beating, I followed Sirius and Remus out of the classroom. Peter was waiting for us outside the door. I lifted my hand, running it through my hair, keeping it messy.

"Lunch?" I asked.

"Food..." Sirius moaned. I chuckled and we headed towards the Great Hall. I glanced at Lily as we walked in. "You're hopeless." Sirius muttered.

"Yea. Hopeless." Peter laughed. I gave him a dirty look. Remus didn't say anything, he just followed.

"What's with you?" I asked him, nudging his arm as we sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Do you not know what day it is?" he asked, moaning slightly.

"Full Moon." Peter said, hissing under his breath.

"Poor Moony's gotta go out tonight." Sirius said mockingly.

_"Hi Lily." _

_"Hello Lucius." _

_"Can I walk you to your next class?"_

_"Uhm sure."_

"Who the heck is sitting with my girlfriend." I said to my friends.

"Lucius Malfoy."Lupin said between bites.

"Who?" Both Sirius and I asked at the same time.

"He's only been going to our school for the last 7 years." Remus said again. I gave him a blank look.

"He's in Slytherin." Peter said adoringly.

"Oh." I said. "That's probably why I don't know him."

"You don't want to know him." Remus said again.

"He's got a reputation." Peter said again, sighing.

"Oh." I sat there watching some blonde idiot taking the love of my life away. She glanced at me as she stood. I stood as well.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked surprised.

"To follow."

"I'm not done eating." Sirius moaned.

"I'll go alone." I left Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

0--------------------------------------------------0

"Do you like the dangerous boys?"

"What?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Is a friend." Lily answered tightly. She looked up at me angrily, I saw hatred in her eyes. It hurt. I pressed her up against the wall of the empty classroom I dragged her into.

"Do you know what you do to me?" I asked.

"Let go of me James." She whispered.

"What about Snape. Huh?"

"Severus is a friend." She answered, her temper rising."Let go of me!"

"I've wanted you for so long." I whimpered into her ear, smelling her hair. Her heart skipped a beat. "See, I know you want me too."

"No. I don't!" She stammered, catching her breath. "Let go of me James, or I'll scream." I let go, not wanting to go to far. She fixed her shirt and headed towards the door. I caught her around the waist and kissed her gently on the lips. She didn't protest. I let go and she walked out of the room. I swear I saw her amost trip. Her mind was probably all clouded because of my excellent kissing expertise.

**A/N: Its been a while hasn't it. If I get more reviewers I'll write more.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Snape gets Lily alone, Just like James did. But he's not going to be gentle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: COME ON PEOPLE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER 4**

James sat on an over-stuffed arm chair in the Gryffindor commonroom. His mind was clouded with Transfiguration homework and Lily's beautiful face. _Remus was right, I am hopeless._He thought to himself smugly.

He finished writing the last line, and curled up his parchement, throwing it into his backpack. A piece of paper caught his eyes. It was the paper that Lily had thrown on his desk during class. James eagerly began to read it:

_James,_

_It would be best if you stopped staring at me_

_during class. You have begun to ruin my _

_concentration, and I'm not going to get a reasonable_

_career with you watching my every move._

_So, just stop. Okay?_

_-Lily Evans_

James rolled his eyes. He couldn't stop a smile from evading his lips. How did she know he was watching her? She could only know if she was glancing at him herself. _She sits ahead of me. She would have to turn around to see that I was staring._ His stomach danced. She likes him! He knew it all along, but now he had proof.

He looked around, scanning the commonroom for beautiful red hair. She wasn't here. She couldn't have gone to bed already, it's only 7 o'clock. Not even curfew yet. _I'll go find her._ He stood up and started for the door. Remus and Sirius were coming towards him as he crawled out of the room.

"Where ya off to?" Sirius asked.Looking eager to follow.

"To the toilet." James announced."You can come if you want."

"Uh. I think I'll pass.er Thanks for the offer though." Sirius gave him a grin.

"I'll meet you back." James said.

"Yea." Remus answered, crawing into the commonroom.

James headed down the corridor, stopping to look for Lily in any empty classroom. As he was heading down the stairs towards the Great Hall, he met a friendly face.

"Hey Hagrid!" James said, walking up to him.

"James, what ye doin' down 'ere?" Hagrid gave him a suspicious look."Not gettin into trouble again, I 'ope."

James shook his head.

"I've grown out of it. Hey, have you seen Lily?"

"I saw her a couple'a minutes ago, comin into the school." Hagrid said. "You'da make a goo' couple." He said under his breath, lifting his eyebrows.

"She doesn't seem to think so. I'm gonna go see if something held her up out there, see ya Hagrid."

"Yea Alrigh' "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Lily."

I caught my breath, turning around quickly.

"Severus. What are you doing out here.?" I asked cautiously.

"I was going to ask you the same question." His voice was low and filled with secrets. I tried to put a smile on my face.

"I'm just going back inside. I was just going for a walk." I said. "Care to escort me inside?"

"I'm not going in quite yet. Thank you though."

"Look Severus, I'm sorry if I embarresed you yesterday." I said slowly.

"It wasn't your fault." he whispered gently. "Nothing is." I felt no sarcasm there. He meant what he said.

It hurt me to see how he felt about me. I didn't feel the same.

"Look Severus.." I start.

"Well, well,well." A sly voice says from behind me. I gasp and turn around. Lucius stood right behind me, inches away. I felt a coldness sweep into me when I looked into his eyes.

"When I told you to meet me out here Snape, I didn't mean to bring her." He said to Severus. I turned to Snape, his face was beet red under his curtained hair.

"She was already out here." He said.

"I believe you. Nevermind, we'll meet another time." He turned to me. "Care to take a walk." His eyebrows lifted slowly at my reaction. I tried to step back, but he reached out and grabbed my elbow, squeezing tightly. "Now, now. Don't play hard to get." He chuckled. "Believe me. I don't want you in that way. You see I'm not for the _mudbloods." _

"Don't call her that!" Snape hissed, which made Lucius laugh harder.

"Mmm. Narcissa and Bella are waiting. We've been meaning to have a little fun." His voice lowered at the last word. "You can no longer come." He said to Snape.

"Why not? I wouldn't stop you. She is just a useless girl." Snape said. I boiled with anger, turning towards him. He shifted his glance away from me.

"Very well." He said, and he started to walk away from the light of the school, dragging me along. I tried to keep up. Snape followed on the other side of Lucius.

"Let go of me." I pleaded.

"I don't think I will." Lucius chuckled slowly. "I've been meaning to get you alone for a while now. I want to let you in on a secret of ours."

"Stop!" I screamed. Lucius swung his arm around my waist when I stopped walking. He was literally dragging me. He still had an evil look on his face.

I looked behind me. A streak of green light flew through the air, hitting Lucius straight in the back. He fel to the ground, motionless. I gasped.Another streak came, immobilizing Severus as well. I wasn't sad to see him fall. I struggled out of his grip and stood up, dusting the dirt of my pants. I looked up again and James was standing there. How did he get here so fast? He had a determined look on his face, or was it lust. His breath was calm,which it shouldn't be if he ran here so fast. My heart started to beat quickly.

"James." I whisper. "You just saved me." I look down at the bodies on the ground. " Are they...?"

"Hmm?.. No." He sounded as if he was distracted by something. I looked back up at his face, and I saw something in his eyes that made my breath stop. He took a step forward, taking me into his grasp. And, just like it was the right thing to do, he kissed me. Not the gentle one like at lunch, but full of so much passion, it made me dizzy. I know I shouldn't want this,given the present circumstances and James' rebelious acts in the past. But I wanted this. I actually liked it. He always wanted this; I always withheld. At the moment I didn't know why.Then it hit me.

"No." I broke free from his lips. I looked into his face. Now his breathing was harsh, his face clouded with a feeling I couldn't recognize. He started to move his lips, but no words came out. I thought I was earnest in his eyes, but it disappeared.

"I'll walk you up to the castle." He murmered. He was hurt. I could tell. I wanted to take it back, kiss him again. But I couldn't. No. I nodded and we started back to the castle, leaving Snape and Lucius on the ground. As we walked I took his hand in mine. He squeezed it gently without looking at me.

"James Potter! Lily Evans! What are you doing outside?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I feel like I'm writing this for one person, but I don't care.**

**Chapter 5**

James looked up into his mentor's eyes.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore." James said, trying to get his voice to sound as innocent as he could.

"Mr.Potter,Miss.Evans. Why are you outside after curfew?" His eyes searched James' as if he already knew the answer. Lily came up behind James, holding his arm in her hands.

"We were just going for a walk, sir."

"Ah." Professor Dumbledore nodded. " That's what it seems. Tell me,James. Is there anyone else out here?" Lily's breath caught.

"No, sir. Just the two of us." A long,slow howl echoed across the grounds."And Remus."

"Let's make it two less. Go to your commonroom, and I wont let this meeting slip."

"Thank you,sir." Lily whispered.

"Thank you, Headmaster."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aren't you going to say something?" Lily asked expectantly.

"Like what?" James said under his breath. They were walking through the empty corridors now. James held the Maurders map in his hands, watching it carefully, making sure they didn't run into Filch or Professor Mcgonagall. The light glimmer of the wall torches made Lily's face look somewhat surreal when he turned towards her.

"I don't know."She whispered. James looked ahead of them again. His wand was only giving off enough light to see the map. They stopped outside of the portrait of the Fat Lady. She watched them curiously.

"Tsk Tsk. School children roaming the halls. I have a mind to yell bloody murder." She said.

"Owl Pellet." James said, tearing his face away from Lily's.

"I should scream."

"Owl Pellet!" Lily said with anger. The Fat Lady rolled her eyes and then moved to let them in. They crawled into the Gryffindor commonroom. Lily stopped half way to her staircase. She turned around, a shy smile on her face.

"Good night, James." She whispered. He walked towards her.

"'night." He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek. "People change,Lily." He whispered.

"I know." She turned around and headed up the stairs, James watched her. After she walked through the door leading to the girls' dorms, James headed upstairs. Sirius was sitting up when he walked in. Peter was already asleep, his snoring evident that he was dreaming of rats.

"I hate to be the person who went in there after you." Sirius said, a look of amusement on his face.

"What?"

"You went to the toilet. That's one long toilet break." Sirius said, closing a book and throwing it on the floor."I would of gone looking for you, but I was afraid of what I might find." He smiled."I thought maybe you were snogging Moaing Myrtle or something." James took of his robes, changing into his night clothes.

"That's disgusting. And well you got one part right." James said,taking off his glasses crawling into bed.

"What part? The snogging? Please dont tell me you had a fun night with Snape." He chuckled.

"Uh. No. I did get to know Lily a little better." James said, smirking to himself.

"Liar." Sirius said quietly.

"Whatever you say." James added, rolling over and closing his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

James woke up early Saturday morning. His eyes were clouded. He could still remember every detail about the night before. He sat up, putting on his glasses and looking around. Sirius lay on his stomach,one arm over the side, asleep on his bed. Peter was gone, his bed in tatters. Remus lied in his bed, his blankets over his head. His feet were slightly twitching, and he knew that Remus had probably only been there for a short time.

James got up slowly, quietly getting his clothes on so that he wouldn't wake either of them up. It didn't matter. When James came back in from brushing his teeth, Sirius was already dressed, standing there waiting.

"Did I wake you?" James asked.

"Does it matter? I'm hungry." He said, smirking.

"Let's go." They walked down stairs, and were surprised to see the Great Hall half full. People were still coming in behind them as they walked into the room. James followed Sirius, sitting down at the end of the table. Someone he'd never seen before was standing at the front of the hall, talking to Professor Dumbledore. That was when James saw her. Lily was sitting near the middle of the table, her eyes glazed over. She was crying. Something must of happened. She looked up at him, her eyes full of emotion. James couldn't stand it when she wasn't happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Within minutes the entire Great Hall were seated, talking over eachother's loud voices. James rested his fingers on his forehead, trying to bite back the sudden headache. He wanted to scream at everyone to just shut up. He didn't half to. In a split second everyone was silenced. James looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore standing at the front of the hall, his hand outstretched in front of him. He didn't even need to speak. James looked from one friend to another. They were all in complete listening mode.

After a few moments Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"I understand that all of you may be a little confused at the present moment." He took in a slow breath. No one talked. "But I'm going to try and tell you as much as I can. It is better to be known with knowledge than without." He quickly started his main speech. "There has been a massive killing. Voldemort's doing." Everyone took in a large breath. Dumbledore continued to talk, but James could no longer hear him.

James looked at Lily, tears sliding down her face, and it finally made sense to him. Everything else left his mind except her. He looked at her. As if she sensed his stare, she raised her head and looked at him. There was only sadness. Her sadness swept through him like a spell. Lily wiped the back of hand across her eyes and stood up with the rest of the school. James guessed that Dumbledore had sent them out.

"I want to make sure that all of you are safe." Dumbledore continued as everyone began to leave the room. "I will let you know any information that comes. Just stay safe." And then he was finished, backing up to talk in hushed voices with Professor Mcgonagall.

James left the hall with Sirius and Lupin. Peter was waiting for them as they walked into Gryffindor tower. The place was crowded with whispers and scared voices. James looked around for Lily but she was no where to be seen. He felt suddenly depressed and fell into a nearby armchair to think.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went by slowly for the rest of the school, but for James it felt like seconds. He looked for Lily everywhere but couldn't find her anywhere. Sirius and his friends tried talking to him, but eventually gave up.

Near dinner time, James left the Commonroom and headed down empty hallways thinking about nothing. He didn't even know where he was when he heard the crying. He looked around, and realized that he was standing in front of the out-of-order girls restroom. _It's just Moaning Myrtle_. He thought to himself, but he walked in anyways. His feet took him. The crying stopped immediatly as the door slammed behind him. He looked around no one was here. He started to leave, knowing that it was the crying ghost. A door squeeked behind him and a small voice choked.

"James."

James turned around to stare at Lily. She was leaning against the cubicles, her hair a mess - wet from her tears. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach. James smiled timidly. He had never been shy around her before, but here he was. She had stopped crying, but tears still ran down her face. She smiled back lightly, but it vanished. She took in a breath and began to fall to the ground. James ran forward and caught her in his arms. She leaned against him, putting all her weight. James lifted his hand and moved the hair out of her face.

"Hi." He whispered, wiping a tear from her chin. She didn't answer, but her breathing calmed down. James whispered nonsense in her ear and rubbed her back gently. After a while James leaned back to look at her face.

"Your parents, wasn't it?" James whispered. Lily nodded and another tear rolled down her cheek. "Hush now." James murmered against her forehead. "I'm here now, and I wont leave." He thought for a moment. "Unless you want me too..." Lily looked up at him, her eyes flaring. She lifted herself up and kissed him gently.

"Never." She whispered, before curling up into James' arms. She didn't care anymore about holding back from James. This is what felt right and she really needed something to make her feel safe, and James' arms did the trick.


End file.
